Jesika Doljian
Description Jesika Doljian (7 BBY), a young girl from Cloud City with a tragic past, was rescued by Reng Kasr and trained to become the heiress of Oremin. She currently leads the Laro Order as their queen and will inherit Oremin's vast network and resources once Kasr dies. Even though she has since come to regret Kasr’s cutthroat approach to sentient life, she still feels she will always owe him for all that Kasr has done for her. She strives to better herself every day and has proved time and again that she is worthy of her position. Early Life Born on Cloud City, Jesika never knew her mother, who died giving birth to her. Her father, Nik Doljian, a member of the local security force, did his best to raise her on his own. And while his heart was in the right place, the credits of a lowly security officer could only be stretched so far. It wasn’t long before Nik found himself looking in other places to help pay the bills, such as payoffs from the local crime factions. Through the years of her early childhood, Jesika had no idea that her father was secretly allowing himself to be bribed in order to support them both. It would not last… Eelaka the Hutt Nik eventually came into contact with a Hutt named Eelaka who used Nik, and others like him, to further his criminal empire on Bespin. Inherently a good person, Nik found he was being forced more and more to break the law to stay in Eelaka’s good graces. He finally had to draw the line when Eelaka wanted him to look the other way while they destroyed his local security office, along with anybody inside. Nik told his superiors of Eelaka’s plan and the Cloud City security forces did a preemptive strike on Eelaka and his empire, forcing the Hutt to withdraw from Bespin completely but not before he found out who was responsible for it all. Eelaka preformed one last act of revenge against Nik by kidnapping Jesika and taking her with his retreating forces. Sadistic and manipulative even for a Hutt, Eelaka told Jesika that her father had been killed and later, in a private communication to Nik, Eelaka told him that he had killed his daughter in retaliation for his betrayal. The reason for the deception was for nothing more than the ‘delicious’ irony of the situation. The despair he caused both of them from such simple lies delighted Eelaka to no end. After a year or so of complete depression, Nik would eventually pull himself together and join the Empire. He would later distinguish himself by uncovering a number of Rebel plots against the Empire and bring himself to the attention of Kasr. Jesika, on the other hand, was kept locked away in Eelaka’s desert palace on Tatooine and forced to endure the meager existence of a prisoner. The Hutt did not sell her into slavery for the mere fact that she could be used later to manipulate Nik should he prove to be useful again. Prisoner of a Hutt For the twelve years that Jesika was Eelaka’s prisoner, the Hutt told her that the only way to escape her cell was to agree to become one of his dancers. She resisted that idea, but the more she resisted the more Eelaka saw to it that the guards mistreated her. After one particularly hellish experience, Jesika was about ready to give in and give up. However, one fateful night would later see Jesika rescued from Eelaka’s clutches and the death of the Hutt. The Defiance of Nik Doljian Nik had been recruited by Oremin to serve as the security director and for all intents and purposes had disappeared from the galaxy. This caused no small amount of annoyance with Eelaka who suddenly found he had been holding on to a commodity which was now basically useless (Jesika). In one last attempt to find Nik again, Eelaka allowed news to leak out that he had Jesika imprisoned and alive. It didn’t take long for Nik’s outside sources to relay this shocking news to him and even less time for Nik to get into contact with Eelaka. From there the Hutt was able to learn a bit about Oremin as well as the projects taking place there, using Jesika’s life as his means to this data. It might very well have spelled the end of Oremin’s secrecy if not for the fact that a man like Kasr was in charge. Kasr was more than aware that there was a high level security leak at Oremin and, after he was able to discover the frequency being used to send the broadcasts, he had a ship standing by to intercept all the sensitive information being sent out. Then, because his security director (Nik) was unable to plug the leak, Kasr gave the task to Colonel Kregin and his team who quickly found out that it was indeed Nik who was behind it all. During the subsequent interrogation, Kasr learned of Eelaka and of Nik’s reasons for betraying Oremin. Instead of having Nik killed, Kasr sentenced him to a life of hard labor on Oremin’s surface and sent Kregin to rescue Jesika and deal with Eelaka. In just one night Eelaka would learn how dangerous a game he was playing before paying the ultimate price. Jesika, on the other hand, was filled with new hope as she was brought to Oremin. The Laro Objective Jesika was allowed to speak with her father once she arrived before Kasr had her undergo an intensive three months of training and education to bring Jesika’s level of education on par, then above, what was normal for a girl her age. Like so many of Kasr’s plans, his reasons to rescue Jesika had several layers to it. The most important of which was his idea that she could be the one to take over Oremin once he died. This idea was further reinforced when Kasr saw how quickly Jesika took to her learning. Anxious to please the mysterious organization who had rescued her and hungry to learn all she could, Jesika undertook her studies with an almost zealous passion. Near the end of her three month learning spree, Kasr informed her that he planned to use Jesika to conquer a system named Laro. If she completed this mission, not only would he free her father but she would be instated as the queen of Laro. Jesika agreed to the mission, but her reasons were far more pure than even Kasr would have guessed. She didn’t care about being queen, all she really cared about was saving the man who had risked so much for her; her father. Jesika also felt she owed Kasr for all he had done for her so far. After spending so long a time as Eelaka’s prisoner, the highly disciplined life at Oremin seemed like a paradise to her. The Laro Objective, as the mission would soon be known, was a huge success thanks in large part to some judicious preliminary work done by Oremin’s agents. Jesika ended up proving herself a worthy leader by flawlessly performing the duties assigned to her despite some rather tense moments. Thanks to her dedication, the Laro system fell under the grip of Oremin with no one the wiser and she was made queen. Her father was also released from his life sentence as Kasr had promised. Oremin's Heiress Upon Jesika’s coronation, Kasr revealed to her his plans to make Jesika his heiress to Oremin. Although overwhelmed by the power and trust Kasr was giving her, Jesika agreed to be his heiress. Since that day, Jesika has worked hard to bring Kasr’s vision and plans to fruition. Although she doesn’t completely agree with some of the plans Kasr wants her to enact, she hasn’t reached a point where she feels comfortable debating her savior and mentor. She has yet to shy away from doing something she dislikes, but will often try to soften Kasr’s more harsher methods if she feels it’s appropriate. Although Jesika would be the first to downplay her own abilities, the Laro Order has thrived and prospered under her leadership. More and more, Kasr has taken a hand’s off approach to Jesika’s rule over the Laro Order and allowed her to come into her own. As the Laro Order continues to become stronger and stronger, Kasr grows more confident with each day that Jesika will make a formidable leader of Oremin when the time comes... Active Threads None Currently Category:HalomekCategory:Oremin